


(Not) Your Ordinary Group

by taehyungiejiminie95



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, First Rut, Fluff, Implied Smut, Implied Violence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned violence, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Park Jimin, Unpresented Jeon Jungkook, first heat, mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyungiejiminie95/pseuds/taehyungiejiminie95
Summary: A collection of A/B/O Bangtan oneshots, scenarios, and very loose storyline.If you want to see something in here, let me know and I'll write it!





	1. The Unusual Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't so much a solid story with a plot line and all that, it's basically just me loving A/B/O!Bangtan and needing to write some! My ideas will dry up pretty quick so feel free to give me suggestions of things if you enjoy it <3

BTS is not an ordinary group for many reasons. One of these reasons is who the group is made of. BTS are the first group to ever be comprised of different ranks, and so diversely. There have been a few incidents of groups of betas with a late-presenting omega, or maybe an omega group with an alpha who was originally presumed to be an omega or a beta, but to have a group as diverse as BTS - and consciously so - is completely unheard of. A group with any more than one alpha has never been created either, but BTS went against that too. There’s a reason that groups so diverse are not often created, and although BTS are harmonious for the most part, there are plenty of issues within that are often hidden behind the closed doors of the dorm.

The fuss that the three omega’s parents kicked off when their sweet babies informed them of the living arrangements was insane. Bang Sihyuk had his hands full for weeks! Three unmated omegas sleeping in the same house as unmated alphas is frowned upon, but the same room? It’s outright scandalous, especially for the more traditional parents. And the parents of the two alphas weren’t best pleased at the prospect of their sons having to engage in an inevitable power struggle at such a young age. The group very nearly disbanded before it even began.

The parents with the least concerns however, were that of a shy beta boy and also the parents of a young male who hadn’t presented. Betas don’t concern themselves with power hierarchies, and if a wolf hasn’t presented, being around alphas may help him along the way. Bang Sihyuk was more than thankful for that.

Namjoon quickly took the spot as the pack alpha. To be fair, there wasn’t much of a power struggle for it once the line up had been finalised. He was named leader, and nobody opposed that. Yoongi - the other alpha - had every opportunity to but simply didn’t. Namjoon was better as pack leader anyway. It meant Yoongi didn’t have to stress as much, although when Namjoon becomes frustrated with his leader responsibilities and alpha responsibilities, Yoongi steps up without hesitation. Namjoon doesn’t take it as a threat. It’s a gesture of support from his second.

Omegas don’t struggle for power in the way that alphas do, so that wasn’t an issue. The only problem the three omegas found was who would get the most attention. Namjoon instantly took a liking to Jin, and that automatically made Jin the top omega, if such a term could be used. Nobody was going to get in between them, and they ended up mated quite soon. Jin’s parents were astounded at first, but over time it lessened their worries about their unmated son moving far away to live with unruly alphas and an unpredictable unpresented male.

Hoseok and Jimin squabble over Yoongi’s attention sometimes, but after so many years it’s all in vain. Yoongi mated Hoseok just after the omega’s first heat, so any affection he gives Jimin is purely to see the youngest omega smile, and Hoseok knows that. He can get territorial of his alpha in the days leading up to his heat, but most of the time Hoseok’s fine so long as Yoongi doesn’t scent Jimin. He’s the only who bears the mating mark anyway.

Jimin’s parents are still often found beside themselves with worry - he’s unmated and has yet to experience his first heat (so much time around a beta and someone who hasn’t presented has been known to cause a later first heat) but they rest easier knowing that the alphas are both mated and protective of him.

Taehyung’s the pack beta. Growing up, everyone expected him to present as an omega due to how he was, but he never did. He embraced his beta status with open arms, because it means he can cuddle with anyone he wants. The mated omegas aren’t threatened by him clinging to their alphas, and Jimin isn’t scared when Taehyung play fights with him. Betas often help the pack alongside the alpha, but since their pack has two alphas, Taehyung doesn’t often see the need. He’d rather just be their own sweet sunshine.

That leaves Jungkook, who is yet to present. Nobody’s particularly concerned that he hasn’t yet, but they know his signs will start to come through. If he’s a beta, he’ll become more subdued and withdraw slightly. If he’s an omega, he’ll become whiny and the alphas will suddenly want to protect him. If he’s an alpha… well, with two other alphas in the house, they’ll know. The first thing a newly presenting alpha does is disrupt the order of the pack.


	2. Jungkook's Presenting (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's always had a thing for grand gestures, so the same happens when he begins to present.

Jungkook is presenting and he’s doing it now. Maybe nobody else has quite copped on to his behaviour, but he’s vaguely aware of it, even if he doesn’t know what it means. He’s feeling more aggressive to Namjoon and Yoongi, the omegas feel slightly uncomfortable around him and even Taehyung’s giving him weird looks. Luckily, before today, Jungkook hasn’t felt the need to act on any of his new instincts. But now he wants to, and he’s doing it in the worst possible way,

“Hobi hyung,” Jungkook drawls, giving the second oldest omega his best puppy eyes as he approaches him, “I’m feeling kinda sad, could we cuddle?” Jungkook asks. That’s a complete lie, but Hoseok has been on edge around him lately. Subconsciously, his more primal side has been picking up on Jungkook’s wolf maturing. Jungkook’s just needs to get close to Hoseok though, and cuddles are the best way to do that. Yoongi’s out anyway,

“Jungkookie, come sit here then. Wanna tell hyung all about it?” Hoseok coos, feeling protective over his maknae. Jungkook’s inner wolf smirks as Hoseok tries to scoop him up into a cuddle, and Jungkook doesn’t hesitate to do what he came to do. He lets Hoseok pull him in, and Jungkook rests his head on Hoseok’s shoulder, right next to his scent gland. Hoseok smells of lemon and freshly cut grass - not Jungkook’s favourite scent, but he appreciates it’s beauty. Only, now it’s masked by Jungkook’s own.

Jungkook’s scenting Hoseok. It’s something very intimate for wolves, and for a mated wolf to be scented by anyone other than themselves or their mate is one of the most disgusting things either party could imagine. That’s exactly why Jungkook’s made it his personal mission to piss off the two alphas by scenting their pretty little omegas,

“Thanks hyung, but I don’t wanna talk. Just needed to be held for a few seconds,” Jungkook replies, squeezing Hoseok thankfully as he draws back. If Jungkook takes too long, he won’t get to scent Jin before the alphas get back, and Hoseok will realise what he’s doing. Wolves can’t tell what they smell like most of the time, but those around them definitely can. Hoseok reeks of Jungkook now, and he’s moving on to Jin while Hoseok shakes his head fondly at the odd child,

“Hey Kookie, I heard you’re feeling bad. Need a quick hug?” Jin offers as Jungkook enters the kitchen. He can hardly believe his luck! He was going to use a different excuse for the older omega, but clearly Jin really does have the ‘super hearing’ he tells the maknae line he has when they try to sneak around and make trouble. He never demonstrated his talents before, but Jungkook isn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Nodding, the maknae buries his face in Jin’s neck and hugs him tightly, really playing up his sadness,

“Thank you,” He mumbles into Jin’s neck as his scent becomes masked with Jungkook’s. Jin smells of lavender and bubble baths - lovely, but a bit strong in Jungkook’s opinion. Either way, it’s gone now. He pulls back with a small smile before going to leave. Mission complete - two mated omegas successfully scented, which will make for two thoroughly ruffled alphas when they return.

Which is now,

“Hoseok, why do you smell like another alpha?” He hears Yoongi ask from the living room and Jungkook smiles to himself. The word alpha registers somewhere in his head as significant, but since Jungkook hasn’t officially presented he doesn’t quite make the link. He didn’t scent the omegas to consciously make a bid for pack alpha, it was just an instinct really. An instinct that upset Yoongi way more than he thought it would, “ _Jungkook_ ,” Yoongi growls, voice low and dangerous, “ _Come here_ ,” Jungkook doesn’t go to Yoongi out of fear. He should be scared though. Everyone else would have been affected. All three omegas in the house just whimpered, Taehyung probably cringed in on himself, Namjoon (if he’s close) would have stiffened in alarm and Jungkook used to get scared. Not this time.

When alphas present, they find themselves with a new ability - an alpha voice. It’s not a nice sound to anyone, and it’s only ever used when they’re severely angry or their pack is in danger. Instinctually, omegas are forced to obey any order given by the alpha voice (although it often induces crying fits and panic), betas shy away from it and the pack alpha (if he didn’t use it himself) will hurry to the troubled alpha if they’re close enough to feel it. The wrath of a pack alpha’s alpha voice can be catastrophic, which is why Namjoon has to force himself to remain as calm as possible. That’s why betas are so important to the pack - they’re the most sensitive to anger, and as they’re non-threatening to alphas, it’s their duty to try and diffuse the situation. It doesn’t always help though, and Taehyung’s certainly not making any difference, given the fact that he’s nowhere to be seen,

“I’m going to kill you,” Yoongi snarls, eyes glowing red. He means it.


	3. Jungkook's Presenting (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's always had a thing for grand gestures, so the same happens when he begins to present.

Yoongi’s snapping at Jungkook’s throat before the younger can even react. The sound of the two fighting is awful - snarling and snapping, the cracking of skin on skin and the sound of blood pouring from someone’s nose is too much for some. Without thinking, Hoseok tries to touch Yoongi. Seeing his alpha, his wonderful alpha that runs him bubble baths and kisses him every night before bed, like this is terrifying. But Hoseok forgot that nobody should ever get involved in an alpha fight, and certainly not an omega,

“ _Back off, omega_ ,” Yoongi snarls, holding Jungkook back by the throat when Hoseok’s hand touches Yoongi’s shoulder. Hoseok immediately falls down, unable to stop himself. He starts crying hysterically instantly, but Yoongi doesn’t hear. His focus is on Jungkook, not his mate who he just scared half to death. Finally, the pack beta, Taehyung, steps up and does what a pack beta does. He grabs Hoseok’s hands and pulls him up and away from the fight, wanting to calm him down away from all of that. Taehyung can smell Namjoon, the pack alpha. He can split up the fight while Taehyung calms down the distraught omega.

Taehyung holds Hoseok’s face close to his neck, cooing quietly as he hears the front door open and then slam shut. Namjoon’s shouting, but there’s no sign of his alpha voice so Taehyung knows he can remain where he is. As a beta, Taehyung can’t scent omegas or alphas, and they can’t scent him. There’s no need for scenting a beta, since they traditionally end up with other betas anyway, who don’t fight for mates in the same ways that alphas and omegas do. That’s why it’s okay for Hoseok to be right over where Taehyung’s scent gland would have developed. It’s a show of trust, since baring your neck is a sign of submission, or a way to show that you’re not a threat. Hoseok needs someone non-threatening right now, given what he must be feeling.

To use an alpha voice on any omega can have a very negative effect, but on your own mate? It can send them into hysterics, which is exactly what’s happened to Hoseok. He’s shivering uncontrollably in Taehyung’s arms, and he has to drag his duvet around the omega (using something with Yoongi’s scent could make it even worse, since Hoseok needs to recover first). Taehyung gently rocks Hoseok until his sobs stop, and he begins to feel drowsy. Ever so slowly, Taehyung begins to lay Hoseok back in the bed, not wanting to disturb him. Hoseok needs to sleep this off, and Taehyung needs to get back to Jimin. He’s got a high fever and needs attention. He shouldn’t be left alone for too long. Being the pack beta can be harder than it first seems.

Back in the living room, Namjoon has nearly shouted himself hoarse. Yoongi and Jungkook are standing apart from each other and they’re both beaten quite badly. How they’re meant to explain this to the fans, Namjoon has no idea! People already call for their disbandment over their diversity, and to show such an imbalance of power may just do it. Big Hit could be sued for endangerment of omegas and unpresented wolves. Although Namjoon has a sneaking suspicion that Jungkook is no longer an unpresented wolf.

The shouting only ceases when Jin slowly walks up behind Namjoon, nosing at his scent gland from behind. Namjoon’s eyes flutter shut at the sensation, and he feels much more composed when they open again. He vaguely registers Jungkook’s scent, although most of it had washed away in fear of the fight, the alpha voice, and Namjoon’s shouting,

“You scented our omegas,” Namjoon notes, but growls lowly when Jungkook smirks. Jin rests his hand on Namjoon’s own mating mark to calm him. Honestly, only Jin could get away with behaviour like this with his alpha, “It’s not funny. You’ll apologise to Yoongi and I, and both omegas. It was wrong, because I know full well that they didn’t ask you to,” Namjoon urges, but Jungkook just scoffs,

“If you think I’m apologising for scenting your little omegas, you can-“ Jungkook starts, but is cut off by a growl from Yoongi. Namjoon is about to step forward when Jimin comes in. Taehyung had been away for too long, and he’d taken it upon himself to act on his urges,

“Alpha, please help me,” The youngest omega whines to no-one in particular, and the two matured alphas both sniff the air deeply. Jimin reeks of heat, and suddenly neither Namjoon nor Yoongi can remember why they were angry. The first heat is always the strongest, and for an unmated omega it’s ten times worse. Jungkook is also quiet - he’s not affected sexually by the pheromones in the same way that Namjoon and Yoongi will be since he hasn’t had his first rut, but the heat subdues his aggressive instincts.

Beside Namjoon, Jin is frowning, wanting to cry. He felt how Namjoon tensed up at the smell of Jimin, and the omega looks so enticing in just one of Taehyung’s long dress shirts. It hangs off one shoulder and Jin doesn’t blame Namjoon for wanting to help. It’s instinctual of course, and as his mate, Jin can tell he wants to fuck the heat right out of Jimin,

“Go on,” Jin murmurs in Namjoon’s ear. The alpha stares incredulously at Jin, trying to figure out what he said, “You’re the pack alpha, you should help him. The first is always the worst, that’s why most families hire alphas to help. Go on, it’s okay,” Jin urges, needing to do this before his changes his mind. It hurts to watch Namjoon go without protest, but Jin just remind himself that it’s simply instincts. It’s nothing, “Taehyung, we need you down here!” Jin yells to distract himself. The presence of a beta will help his nerves, and these two alphas - since that’s obviously what Jungkook’s presenting as - need seeing to. They’d never let an omega do it in case they came across as incompetent of being an alpha. The pack beta is incredibly important.


	4. Jin's Insecurities (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon's helping Jimin with his heat, but Jin wishes he hadn't told him to.

Namjoon sighs as he shuts the door to Jimin’s bedroom behind him. His mind is clouded by the heat, but not entirely. His mind’s eye is still on Jin, his beautiful mate downstairs who gave him permission to help Jimin through his heat. Namjoon mentally sets rules for himself - he won’t let Jimin mark him, he won’t mark Jimin, he won’t knot Jimin and he won’t let it get softly intimate. This is just mindless fucking. He’s still faithful to Jin, and it’s only with his consent that he would ever dream of doing something like this.

Jin sighs to himself as he watches Taehyung gently tend to the alphas on the other side of the room. Their egos are hurt more than anything, but they still need to get some ice on the bruises before it gets too swollen. Thank God they have a few weeks off before they have to be in front of the cameras again. Watching Jungkook and Yoongi tease Taehyung, all anger forgotten, calms Jin and he can very nearly relax. Until he hears Jimin, and he feels awful all over again.

Taehyung can sense the omega’s mood drop, and quickly sends the two alphas off with a quick forehead kiss (that they both try to avoid, but fail to). The beta then approaches Jin with sad eyes. Only Namjoon and Taehyung know what makes Jin so different to all the other omegas, and that’s only because Taehyung worked it out himself and Namjoon was bound to notice. Jin is completely infertile,

“You didn’t have to give Namjoon permission. I would’ve stepped up,” Taehyung says honestly. Maybe it’s not exactly what Jin wants to hear, but he needs to know that he has the support of the beta. Taehyung wouldn’t have helped Jimin anywhere near as much as Namjoon will, but it would have sated the omega, and then maybe Jin wouldn’t feel so bad. But the eldest omega simply brushes the words off with an air of forced nonchalance,

“I really don’t care. It doesn’t bother me in the slightest,” Jin feigns, but knows full well that his act wouldn’t fool anyone. Especially not Taehyung, who’s particularly adept at sensing moods. The beta sighs as he walks up to Jin, hugging him without a second thought. There was a time when Jin would flinch at the slightest brush of skin, but he’s different now. He puts more value in physical reassurance, and that’s what Taehyung’s best at anyway,

“I don’t understand you, hyung. But if it really doesn’t bother you, I can go and check on Hobi hyung,” Taehyung says, about to pull away when Jin grabs his arms. It’s not threatening or rough, it’s just a sign. He doesn’t want to be alone. Taehyung gets it, and instead leans back in, letting Jin slump in his grip,

“I know it must be so difficult for Namjoon, smelling Hoseok in heat, and now Jimin too, knowing he won’t ever experience that with me. I hate it, Tae,” Jin whines, and Taehyung nods. Jin doesn’t get heats at all, and he’s constantly worried that it makes Namjoon unsatisfied. Jin is perfectly able to help Namjoon with his ruts, but for an alpha to never experience an omega’s heat with them can leave a divide. At least, that’s what Jin tells himself. There is literally no evidence anywhere to support that. It’s just Jin’s insecurities trying to tear him down.

It takes three days for Jimin’s heat to cease. Yoongi notices first, and warns Taehyung. Jimin will need time to heal, but the remaining pheromones might cause the alphas to become aroused, send Hoseok into an early heat or upset Jin further. So, Taehyung goes in first. He notices how Jimin is asleep, curled around a pillow. It’s expected for an omega to get clingy after their heat, but that would usually be to the alpha they spent it with. But Namjoon didn’t indulge in that, opting to shower straight away. He passes Taehyung in the hall, hair wet and wearing just a towel on his way to see Jin. Taehyung is left in peace to help his best friend,

“Jin? My pretty little omega, are you in here?” Namjoon calls when he reaches the bedroom. His mind was cloudy when he went to help Jimin, but now it’s clear and he’s worried for his mate. Jin’s always been sensitive to mating cycles and such, and Namjoon feels awful for going without a fight. He’s not surprised to find the bed he shares with Jin made up into a nest of Namjoon’s clothes and what seems to be all of the couch cushions. A moody, nesting omega is terrifying, so he’s not surprised that Yoongi - who would’ve acted as the pack alpha in Namjoon’s absence - just let him take whatever he wanted. He’d do the same if it wasn’t his mate, and his fault he turned into a moody, nesting omega,

“Not here,” Jin growls, his voice coming from under a particularly large pile of what seems to be Namjoon’s dirty clothes. Pushing aside how gross it is, Namjoon knocks the pile over to find Jin, eyes puffy and face red, curled in on himself under them, “Go away. I’m busy,” The omega protests, turning away from Namjoon. Cooing, the alpha climbs into the nest and lays on top of Jin,

“Baby boy, I need cuddles from my omega. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Will you scent me? I wanna see you,” Namjoon pleads, leaving kisses up Jin’s neck. He licks lovingly over the mating bite, and Jin shivers in response before shaking his head. Namjoon doesn’t buy this stubbornness, simply sitting up and dragging Jin with him. That’s when Namjoon sees a grimace,

“I don’t know why I told you to go. I wasn’t okay with it really. Just wanted you to feel what a heat’s like. You deserve to,” Jin mumbles as he leans down to scent Namjoon. His wolf is thoroughly pleased by the fact that Namjoon smells nothing like Jimin, and there’s no mark on his body that Jin didn’t put there himself. Namjoon scoffs as he bares his neck, loving the feeling of Jin’s skin against his own,

“You’re a stubborn omega. Why won’t you believe me when I tell you I never needed to experience a heat? It’s all based on instincts anyway. Instincts that don’t always serve us well. Heats aren’t all that anyway, and I’m glad you don’t get them,” Namjoon comments, and Jin freezes in place, asking what Namjoon means, “Well my instinct to help an omega in heat is useless. I didn’t enjoy it. I couldn’t wait for it to end. I like our sex life as it is. It’s meaningful, and heats are mindless and kinda gross. You don’t need heats, and you don’t need to be fertile. I love my omega just the way he is, thanks,” Namjoon tells Jin, who’s trying to gather himself. It doesn’t make it better, but those are some very comforting words, “Now what do you say we have a quick round? I missed your sweet ass,” Namjoon growls, groping Jin sinfully. Jin hits Namjoon with a pillow, although he accepts pretty quickly after that.


	5. Taehyung the Pack Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd think being a beta is way less stressful, but it really isn't.

Taehyung struggle to wake Jimin up. He’s a grumpy omega, clearly, and Taehyung doesn’t appreciate the change. People might look at the group and say that Taehyung isn’t a traditional beta, and they’d be right. He does so much more! Most packs of this size have at least two betas to help, but it’s just Taehyung. He’d been praying that Jungkook would present as a beta to help out with some of the duties, but no. Now he’s an alpha and that’s so much worse,

“Jimin, you will feel so much better if you come bath. I’ll wash your hair for you,” Taehyung pleads, and that perks Jimin’s interest. He wraps his entire (naked) body around Taehyung, who will now have to stumble to the bathroom with an omega strapped to his front. Honestly, this kind of labour should require a pay, or at least some words of thanks, but often the pack overlooks what Taehyung does, even though it’s so much. Technically it should be Jin in here doing this, since he is the pack omega, being mated to the pack alpha and all, but he can’t do it emotionally. Hoseok might be sent into an early heat, which isn’t great. The pack just had to go through one unexpected heat, they can’t deal with another. It’s out of the question for an alpha to do it, so it leaves Taehyung.

He’s exhausted. Why does he have to be so kind? He should have thrown in the towel after tending to Jimin for a whole day and then fixing Yoongi’s mess when he upset Hoseok, but no! He fixed up the alphas, the pack omega and now Jimin. A day in the life of a beta doesn’t seem to end.

But all negative thoughts slip from his mind when Jimin’s sighs lovingly, nuzzling where Taehyung’s scent gland would have developed while he plays with the hairs at the base of his neck. Jimin really enjoys the mullet style on Tae. Makes him more cuddly, apparently, and who’s Taehyung to question that? It keeps Jimin satisfied, so he doesn’t start whining as Taehyung has to jostle him ever so slightly to get him into the bubble bath. But then Jimin won’t let go, and Taehyung has to get into the tub - fully clothed, as well! He really couldn’t have Jimin throw a tantrum caused by be taken out of the bath too early so Taehyung could get undressed. Negative thoughts are back.

Taehyung has to control his temper as he washes a very bratty Jimin, who whines and complains at almost anything. The bath ends up being slightly rushed, and then Taehyung has to take Jimin back to bed while dripping wet and covered in bubbles. He tucks Jimin in after drying him gently, and stomps off to his own room, where he finds a sulky Jungkook waiting on his bed. Taehyung very nearly loses his temper. Hoseok is sleeping in it still, and the smell of an alpha before he’s ready may trigger another crying fit. Exasperated beyond belief, Taehyung grabs a towel and some dry clothes and drags Jungkook to his own room,

“You’re an alpha now, Jungkook. You need to learn what your scent will do to omegas in a vulnerable position like Hoseok,” Taehyung sighs, running a hand through his messy and (now) frizzy hair. Jungkook whines from the back of his throat as Taehyung strips down and dries himself down before getting dressed again. When he turns back to Jungkook, he’s pouting again, “What’s wrong?” The irritated beta snaps,

“You work so hard,” Jungkook whines, looking up at Taehyung with his puppy eyes, “You put so much pressure on yourself, and you never relax and cuddle me anymore. I was hoping we could nap together,” Jungkook asks, and Taehyung is about to give a million reasons why he can’t, but Jungkook just shakes his head, “Yoongi will take care of Hoseok when he wakes up, Jimin is out cold and Namjoon is caring for Jin. You don’t have to be all worked up. Just relax and let me care for you. Even if the pack as a whole doesn’t always recognise what you do, I do. You’ve been running around after us all day,” Jungkook explains, and Taehyung has a sudden urge to cry,

“Thank you, Kookie,” Taehyung finally says, letting Jungkook pull him into his bed (which reeks of alpha - how did nobody predict what Jungkook was going to present as?) and cuddle him close. Taehyung deserves to be pampered for a little bit.


	6. Yoonseok Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi used his alpha voice on Hoseok, which affected his mate very badly

Yoongi is sat at Taehyung’s desk when Hoseok wakes up, slowly stirring under the covers as he tries to remember what happened. His head hurts and his limbs feel heavy, but other than that he’s okay. When he doesn’t start crying or freaking out over being awake, Yoongi takes that as his cue to approach his omega. A gummy smile spreads over his face as he sits on the edge of Taehyung’s bed, reaching out to touch Hoseok’s flushed cheeks.

That’s when he reacts.

The calm omega suddenly seems to go mad, crying again before anyone can relax. Yoongi flinches back as the room is filled with wails and whines, all punctuated by Hoseok trying to apologise. This has never happened before, and Yoongi doesn’t know how to react. His eyes are wide and scared, and he’s frozen in place as Hoseok cries, trying to bare his neck to his alpha while he sobs.

It takes a few seconds to realise that nobody’s coming to help. Namjoon and Jin are too busy to hear, Jimin is fast asleep a few doors away, and Jungkook and Taehyung are wrapped up in cuddles and affection. The rooms are soundproofed anyway, so if anyone was around they’d be unlikely to come to the rescue. Yoongi is going to have to manage this himself. The only issue is how. Every time he moves towards Hoseok, the distraught omega cries louder, trying to get away but trapped by the covers wrapped around him. Backing away doesn’t help either, as it only upsets Hoseok, and he tries harder to apologise through the tears. Yoongi’s close to crying himself, which is why he does the only thing he can think of, despite every instinct screaming at him not to.

Yoongi kneels down beside the bed and whimpers softly, staring at the floor rather than Hoseok as he tilts his head, showing Hoseok the pale skin of his neck, the only blemish being the mating mark where his shoulder and neck meet. That helps. Hoseok slowly gets a hold of his emotions at this display of submission - part of it is shock at his alpha behaving like this, and part of it is realising that Yoongi isn’t mad at him. A few more minutes pass in silence, until Hoseok whines and presses his nose to Yoongi’s scent gland,

“Alpha,” Hoseok whispers, but Yoongi shakes his head in disapproval, and Hoseok laughs weakly at the feeling of Yoongi’s hair tickling his face, “Yoongi, my wonderful mate,” He corrects, and Yoongi smiles at that, looking up from his place on the floor to look into Hoseok’s eyes, that are still shining with tears but far less scared than before, “Will you hold me? Just for a little while… please,” Hoseok pleads, but there was no need to. Yoongi would go to the ends of the earth for his mate, so holding him is certainly no trouble. Regardless of Hoseok’s evident comfort at Yoongi’s presence, he moves slowly. Hoseok has every opportunity to change his mind, but just scooches aside in Taehyung’s bed to let Yoongi slip into the covers next to him, his arms automatically coming to rest on the alpha’s chest,

“I’m sorry, Hoseokie,” Yoongi whines, nosing Hoseok’s neck as the omega shuffles around, “Wasn’t thinking. Didn’t want to scare you but I did,” He continues, but Hoseok hushes him, moving to lay in between Yoongi’s legs. Hoseok’s head rests on the pillow slightly above Yoongi’s, while his alpha scents him. Jungkook’s scent was lingering, but it’s gone now. Hoseok smells like Yoongi - a blend of coffee and cinnamon. A soft growl leaves Yoongi’s throat as he does so, and Hoseok melts into it. He whines in response, all memories of the slip leaving his mind,

“I love you,” Hoseok whispers into the silence, which is only broken by gasps let out by the omega as Yoongi starts marking him up. A few whispers of ‘mine’ leave Yoongi’s lips, but otherwise nobody speaks. At some point, Yoongi finds himself flipping the position, so that Hoseok is laid on his back while Yoongi hovers over him, tugging his shirt off so that he can leave bite marks and hickeys down his chest. They have some time off for them to heal up anyway, and it makes his inner alpha preen to see Hoseok like this,

“My good little omega,” Yoongi purrs in Hoseok’s ear, “So pretty, spread out for me like this. All marked up so nobody can mistake who you belong to. Everyone can see that you’re mine, and I take care of you,” Hoseok squirms at the words, and his hands reach up to hold Yoongi’s shoulders, gripping them to ground himself, “Who do you belong to?” Yoongi hums, and a quiet gasp of ‘alpha’ sounds as Yoongi bites playfully onto the scar left by the mating ritual. Satisfied, Yoongi lays back and lets Hoseok nuzzle into him. The bed now reeks of the two of them, but Yoongi will change the sheets later. He hasn’t forgotten all that the beta has done for his omega. Taking care of him until Yoongi could wise up and do it his damn self. Hoseok really does look well cared for now. His eyes have that glazed over look, he’s panting and his chest and neck are littered with purple and red marks left by Yoongi.

That’s enough to satisfy the omega, who nuzzles into Yoongi’s side affectionately. That’s all he really needed to make him better after the whole ‘alpha voice’ incident. All he wanted was proof that his alpha still loved him, and that much is blatantly clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know that I'm willing to take requests/suggestions for this series!! I'm pretty much out of ideas already so I'd really appreciate any ideas you may have >.<


	7. Jin's Insecurities (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin is even less okay than before.

Jimin wakes up feeling… soft. That’s the only possible way to describe it, really. He’s tucked up in his own bed and he feels warm and sated, but he still wants to cuddle. A small whine leaves his lips when he takes a deep breath in and smells nothing but himself. He wants an alpha - his alpha, that helped him with his heat. Jimin wants Namjoon.

Down the hall, Jin and Namjoon are tangled up with each other. Jin’s curled up into his mate feeling cared for and loved. Namjoon’s body is wrapped around Jin’s in an innocent way, despite the sinful way in which they ended up so close. Not that it matters - none of it matters as long as Jin is happy. He seems to be, if they way he’s scenting Namjoon absent-mindedly is anything to go by,

“Good morning, alpha!” Jimin cheers from the doorway, and Jin tenses against Namjoon. Neither of the two mates wants to believe that what they’re seeing is true - Jimin is rooting through Namjoon’s side of the wardrobe and now he’s pulling on one of his big shirts. That’s Jin’s favourite, and now it’s going to reek of Jimin instead of Namjoon! What makes it worse is that Namjoon isn’t doing anything, he’s just laid there, arms around Jin like he doesn’t realise what a problem this is. Of course, Namjoon does realise, but Jin’s too upset to notice. Namjoon would tell Jimin not to, but after his heat it’s natural for him to be a little needy and scolding him could have disastrous consequences,

“Hey, Jiminie. Why don’t you go put some proper clothes on? Me and Jin will come down and join you for breakfast in a bit,” Namjoon says softly, sitting up and tugging Jin with him. Their bare skin still touches, but Jin couldn’t feel more far away from Namjoon. This is exactly what he was afraid of. The heat affected Namjoon. He did want an omega with a heat, Jin just knew it!

“Okay. See you soon, alpha,” Jimin drawls, batting his eyelashes at the alpha in a way that anyone else would have found incredibly enticing. Maybe Jungkook would’ve groaned at the sight, but it doesn’t affect Namjoon. His mind is already focussed back on his mate, who is pulling on his own clothes with considerable aggression. Jin doesn’t look at Namjoon before he’s storming out of the room, although his alpha is hot on his heels,

“Jin, please don’t do that. You’re reading into it, aren’t you?” Namjoon calls, not wanting an estranged omega just as he’s started working to make up for his previous mistake. Jin huffs as he walks into the bathroom, shutting the door in Namjoon’s face. The alpha sighs and rests his forehead against the cool wood, “Come downstairs for breakfast, please. I don’t want Jimin like that, and I don’t want to go around him without you. Need you for this, my perfect mate. I love you so much,” Namjoon pleads, and has to suffer through a few moments of silence before the door is wrenched open and Jin’s wrapped around Namjoon again, eyes just a little wet with tears.

This closeness lasts about… 5 minutes.

Before Jin can even serve up the quick breakfast he’s made, Jimin has waltzed into the kitchen and sat himself down in what he’s proclaiming to be his favourite seat - Namjoon’s lap. Even from the other side of the kitchen, Namjoon can hear Jin’s growl,

“Jimin, up you get. You can’t sit here,” Namjoon protests, but the youngest omega just whines, not listening. He turns and tries his very best to nuzzle into Namjoon’s neck, probably intending to scent him, but Namjoon knows when enough is enough. Jimin’s reaction is far less significant to Namjoon than that of his mate, who has tears streaming down his face as he walks out of the room.

It takes a little while to find Jin, even though the house they all share isn’t overly large. Jin’s sat in the room that Hoseok and Yoongi share - they’re in Taehyung’s room still, their beta is in Jungkook’s room, his own room smells too much like Namjoon and Jimin’s room is too much for Jin so logically it’s the only place okay in Jin’s mind, but Namjoon doesn’t think to look there at first. He’s buried in Hoseok’s bed, breathing in the scent of the only omega who hasn’t upset him. He sits up when he hears Namjoon come in. Jin has something that he wants to say, and he doesn’t want to chicken out,

“Do you regret mating me?” Jin asks all of a sudden, and Namjoon’s heart drops. Is Jin having second thoughts? Mating is permanent, you can’t back out of it. They knew that going into it, but now Jin feels that maybe Namjoon didn’t want to, “I just mean that maybe you’d be happier if you mated Jimin. I can’t be mated again, but you can mate whoever you want. I can see that the heat has created a kind of bond between the two of you and… well, we can never have that. If you want to mate Jimin, that’s fine. I can find a nice beta who will understand my situation. I just want you to be honest with me, Namjoon. It’s okay if you don’t love me anymore,” Jin had tried not to cry, but hearing those words, hearing his insecurities, out loud hurt him in several ways.

If Namjoon were to mate another omega, it would physically hurt Jin. It’s sick the way that their biology is - once an omega is mated, that’s it. No other alpha would want to mate them, even if they could. But for alphas it’s different. They can mate others, but only at great physical pain to their other mates. Especially for someone like Jin, who’s fragile enough as it is, it would utterly destroy him. The fact that he thinks Namjoon wants to do that… the alpha can’t describe it,

“You’re crazy,” Namjoon whispers, not knowing how else to phrase it, “You’re crazy to think that I would ever - and I mean _ever_ \- want to leave you. Have I not told you a thousand times how much I adore you? Seokjin, I worship the damn ground you walk on, and you think some stupid little heat is going to change that?” Namjoon’s started to pace now, frustration leaking out of his every pore, “Jimin is the one being clingy, not me. I couldn’t care any less if he wants to be around me, because I only have eyes for you! You’re my omega, my mate, and I understood that you aren’t fertile and that you don’t get heats when I chose to complete the bond. If I was even a little uncertain, I wouldn’t have done it! Why don’t you understand that pheromones and biology mean absolutely nothing to me? I’d mate you if you were fertile, I’d mate you if you were an alpha, I’d mate you if you couldn’t walk, I don’t care! I just fucking love you, and I hate that you don’t seem to get that!” Namjoon finishes, tears of his own starting to fall.

Silence hangs between them tangibly, only broken by the sound of ragged breaths and the occasional sniff,

“I can’t help being insecure. I don’t feel like a true omega, and I feel that the pack alpha should have the best omega, not the cast-out that was forced to leave his first pack,” Jin eventually whispers, and Namjoon whines in sympathy. Jin doesn’t often talk about the first pack he was in - after they found out that he was infertile, he was assaulted before being forced to leave,

“Baby boy, I don’t expect your insecurities to stay silent. I understand that you can’t help it, and I agree with you. The pack alpha should have the best omega,” Namjoon agrees, kneeling down on the bed in front of Jin, who’s lip is trembling. He’s awaiting rejection, “I have the best omega. You care for your pack so well. You may be infertile, but why does that mean we can never have children? Personally, I like it this way. When we bring a child into this world, it may not be ours biologically, but it will have all of our love. And until then, we have 5 children, hmm?” Namjoon teases, letting Jin move into his lap, “And your children love you so much. Who do they go to when they’re hungry? Who do they call for when they have a nightmare? Who do they want to care for them when they’re sick? They call for the pack omega, the best omega. That’s you. I’ve never met a truer omega, so don’t fret,” Namjoon finishes, tilting Jin’s face into his neck.

Jin doesn’t respond, but he doesn’t have to. He lets Namjoon carry him back to their room, and he lets Namjoon get them both into the nest. His insecurities are not gone, and they may never be gone, but they’re held at bay for the moment by Namjoon’s soft touch, and his kind words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such trash, I haven't updated in ages due to a bad case of writer's block! I'm getting over it and I've written a lot, but I can't tell if it's as good as usual? Hopefully it's okay, thank you for your patience!


	8. Jungkook's Presenting (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some more things Jungkook needs to do and come to terms with, since he's an alpha now.

Jungkook and Taehyung wake up tangled up with each other in a way they haven’t for a long time. They haven’t cuddled like this since they were trainees, and Taehyung whines when he realises that it’s been too long. They get so busy with schedules, and Taehyung trying his best to hold the pack together, that they neglect the beautiful moments like this. The times where Taehyung cuddles into Jungkook’s chest and tangles his hands in the younger’s hair, and Jungkook’s toned arms hold Taehyung to him securely. It’s beautiful,

“Jungkook,” Taehyung whispers, voice husky from sleep. Jungkook stirs at the sound of his name, and smiles sheepishly as he opens one eye to look down at the beta, “Wake up, you have things to do,” Taehyung reminds him, but Jungkook just shuts his eye again. Whatever it is can wait. He gets just a few more moments of sweet peace, before Taehyung sits up and straddles Jungkook’s stomach, staring down at the new alpha,

“Tae,” He whines, hands pawing at hips in a desperate attempt to make him lie down, “Tae, get off, let’s just cuddle some more,” To be quite honest, Taehyung nearly concedes. Jungkook doesn’t often whine for physical comfort like this, and with his fluffy hair falling in his eyes and a sleep-swollen face, Taehyung finds it hard to resist. But that nagging voice in the back of his head reminds him that Jungkook has things to do,

“No. Come on, Kookie. I’ll make you some food while you figure out how you’re going to apologise to Namjoon and Yoongi. You were out of line,” Taehyung chastises lightly, about to get up when Jungkook growls deeply below him. Even as a beta, Taehyung freezes at the sound. Jungkook’s hands clench around his hips momentarily, before slackening again. Taehyung gets up and stands in front of Jungkook, jaw clenched, “Don’t give me that. Get up. I don’t care if you’re a big bad alpha, I’m a big bad beta. If you don’t wake up and get downstairs in 15 minutes, you can apologise to Namjoon and Yoongi while still in bed. I’m sure that’ll go down well,” He spits, before turning on his heel and marching out.

With a sigh, Taehyung wishes he could take back his words. Sometimes, especially at times like this where he feels overworked and underappreciated, he can get snappy. It’s like the pack doesn’t respect his position, and it can get on his nerves. But he was still a little harsh on Jungkook.

Jungkook’s decided that he doesn’t really want to be an alpha anymore. He knows he should apologise to Namjoon and Yoongi, and he wants to, but there’s this biting instinct to not bother. He wants to fight for the position of pack alpha, but he also wants to just drink banana milk and be babied. It’s a little difficult in his head right now, but he’s going to have to get over those instincts in favour of his personality if he wants to remain… well, him. Maybe if he hadn’t scented Hoseok and Jin, the alphas would be willing to help him out,

“I’m sorry for growling. I’m up, and I’m going to start with the omegas. Thanks, Tae!” Jungkook calls through the kitchen door, barely poking his head in since he’s in such a hurry to start apologising before his inner alpha takes over. It’s the omegas that he wronged, so it’s more logical to start with them. And therefore, with Jin. He is the pack omega, after all.

But of course, the omegas are currently curled up with their alphas, which makes it a little more tricky than Jungkook would have liked,

“Jin?” Jungkook calls softly as he opens the door to Jin’s room. Namjoon and Jin look over from where they were sat, half-cuddling and half-talking in bed. Jungkook is very careful to keep his eyes solely on Jin for the moment, “I’d just like to apologise for what happened earlier. I don’t know what came over me, and I’m sorry if it upset you.  I’ll try my best to keep myself more composed in the future,” Jungkook offers, knowing his words aren’t quite his. It’s a little too formal, but he’s too tense to make his speech natural. He can feels Namjoon’s eyes on him,

“That’s okay, Kook,” Jin smiles, one hand ghosting over Namjoon’s to calm him, “You’re just presenting, so you’ll mess up sometimes. It’s great that you were able to apologise. I’m proud of you, and I forgive you,” He tells the youngest kindly, and the tips of Jungkook’s ears flush red. That was much easier than he thought it would be. Now he only has to get through Namjoon,

“You too, Namjoon. I’m sorry I- uh- scented your mate. It was wrong of me,” Jungkook utters, voice tight, so his words come out forced. Jin can’t help but smile fondly, noticing how Jungkook’s eyes dropped to the floor. It’s no surprise he can’t look at Namjoon. It’s likely hurting his inner alpha enough to apologise, especially since he only presented a few days ago,

“Don’t worry about it,” Namjoon brushes off, getting out of bed to stand in front of Jungkook with a surprising lack of anger, “I know it’s hard to come here and do this, so I do appreciate it. I know I haven’t been… accessible… these last few days, so that can’t have been good. Why don’t we go sit down and talk? You’ll need it before you face Yoongi,” Namjoon jokes lightly, and breathes in relief when Jungkook lifts his eyes to meet Namjoon. That’s a good sign,

“Thanks, hyung. I could use the help,” Jungkook admits, and Jin and Namjoon exchange a look. The words Namjoon said about them really having 5 kids already rings true. Namjoon gestures for Jungkook to head into the living room as he holds his other hand out to Jin,

“I think you should be here for this,” Namjoon admits, pressing a gentle kiss to Jin’s lips, “Everyone feels so at ease around you, and I think you’ll have some things to add to the conversation. When I take the responsibilities of pack alpha, it means I need my omega,” Namjoon reminds him, and Jin all but preens at that fact. If Namjoon keeps this up, maybe one day he’ll feel like a real omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that you're welcome to suggest things you want to see in the future on this story! You can also commission me [here](https://taehyungiejiminie95.tumblr.com/post/175847774630/commissions) , or [buy me a coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/taetaejiminie) if you want. Thank you! <3


	9. Jungkook's Presenting (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook doesn't like being an alpha if things so simple as saying "I'm sorry" are suddenly so complicated.

With every passing moment, Jungkook can feel his inner alpha getting more and more fed up. Why does he have to sit here and listen to the pack alpha and his omega tell him what to do? There’d be no better way to show that he doesn’t care by fighting Yoongi again, and not letting anyone stop the fight- no. Jungkook stops his thoughts with a sigh, and rests his head in his hands. Everything hurts, because there’s so many different things going on.

Namjoon and Jin are sat together across the room from Jungkook, talking about the best ways to apologise and avoid certain things happening in the future. But it’s been 10 minutes now, and all this has done is frustrate Jungkook. But luckily, the pack alpha and pack omega can see this, and Jin gestures for Namjoon to leave for a moment. Being in the presence of an alpha probably isn’t helping Jungkook’s inner turmoil,

“Shout for me the second anything happens,” Namjoon mutters quiet enough for Jungkook to hear as he gets up to leave, not patting Jungkook’s shoulder as he might have done once upon a time. At least for a few weeks, any babying from the alphas could set Jungkook off. Plus, no matter how much Jungkook apologises, Namjoon’s still wary about him being near his precious omega. When _Namjoon_ presented, _he_ didn’t go around scenting every omega in sight!

“Kookie, could you look at me for a moment?” Jin asks gently, hoping Jungkook doesn’t mind the use of a nickname. It’s childish, but should help separate Jungkook from his inner alpha. That’s what needs to happen, so they can have a real conversation, “That’s good, thank you,” He praises when Jungkook obliges, “I don’t know anything about being an alpha, but I do know a bit about conflict resolution. You don’t have to bare your neck to say sorry. You feel bad about scenting Hoseok, so just apologise for that. If you tell Yoongi that you’re sorry for upsetting him, you’d be lying. So don’t bother,” Jin suggests, and Jungkook very nearly rolls his eyes,

“But then it won’t solve anything, hyung,” Jungkook basically whines, and Jin has to stifle a smile, “Nothing will change and he’ll hate me forever and I’ll never be allowed near Hoseok ever again, and he probably won’t help me with songs either,” He continues, and a look of knowing shines in Jin’s eyes. This is exactly what the omega wanted to hear,

“Well, even if you have to sacrifice all of that, at least your wolf will be happy,” Jin reminds Jungkook, just about managing to keep his smile off his face as he leaves the room in the same direction as Namjoon. That leaves Jungkook alone to weigh those two options up. Either he can tell his inner alpha to shut up while he does the right thing, or he can let it make this decision for him, and fracture the group. It’s hardly even a choice when he thinks of it like that.

Jin curls into Namjoon’s arms the moment he sees him. He feels much better knowing he’s helped the youngest member of the pack. He’s not necessarily confident in himself or his status, but this didn’t hurt. It’s nice to know that the pack needs him. This progress has also put Namjoon at ease a little more. If Jungkook can have control over his inner alpha like the rest of them do, then that’s nothing but a good sign. Of course, it’ll take a lot of practice, but to be able to do it so soon is comforting for everyone in the house.

Knocking on doors is almost obsolete in the household at this point, but Jungkook thinks it might be best to on this particular occasion. Taehyung tells him that Yoongi and Hoseok are up in his room, but he’s not sure how Hoseok heals from the use of an alpha voice, so he should be cautious. He was right to give this warning, as Jungkook enters after a grunt of approval to find Yoongi tugging Hoseok’s shirt onto him, covering some obvious marks. Yoongi doesn’t bother to do too much to hide the fact that Hoseok’s out of breath, though. This baby alpha needs to know that Hoseok isn’t available in any way,

“Jungkook,” Yoongi mumbles, an eyebrow raised in an almost arrogant manner. He’s laid back in Taehyung’s bed like it’s his own, one arm around his omega as he curls into him. It looks like a very compromising position, even though Yoongi did nothing but mark up his mate and soothe him. But what does Yoongi care if Jungkook thinks they had sex? It’s for the best,

“Yoongi,” Jungkook replies curtly, and swallows the lump in his throat. He needs to remember that keeping the peace is more important than his ego, “I’m here to tell you that I feel bad for scenting Hoseok, and to…” Jungkook takes a deep breath, “And to apologise. To both of you. So, yeah. There you go. It won’t happen again,” His hands are shaking a little with the effort, especially as Yoongi does nothing to accommodate his words in the way that Namjoon did. The oldest alpha is really testing it here. Jungkook can feel his inner alpha stirring under its new restraints,

“That’s alright, Jungkook,” Hoseok says quickly, tasting the tension and placing a hand on Yoongi arms to relax his alpha, “You only just presented, so it’s normal to be more territorial. We’re you’re pack, and we’re not mad at you. I have no hard feelings for you, and I’m sure Yoongi doesn’t either,” He says, eyes glancing up to Yoongi, who is still fixing Jungkook with an unwavering stare that anyone else would fold under. An awkward amount of silence passes before Yoongi nods once,

“Sure. No hard feelings, maknae. It’s normal that you can’t control yourself,” He says dismissively, allowing his free hand to grab Hoseok’s thigh and pull it up onto his waist in a way that makes it clear Jungkook should leave now,

“Yoongi, that was mean,” Hoseok pouts, shoving at his mate’s chest as Jungkook hurries out of the room, face flushed as he tries to stay calm. That took a lot of effort on his part, and Yoongi didn’t take it the right way. He shouldn’t have challenged him like that,

“So? He’s an alpha now, he doesn’t want to be babied. Besides, I needed to show him who you belong to,” Yoongi says with a smirk, stretching Hoseok’s shirt to the side so that he can nip at his shoulder playfully. The pleasured sigh that leaves the omega’s lips lets the alpha know that he’s not in the doghouse for it, “And who’s that?” Yoongi urges, helping Hoseok to straddle his lap,

“You, alpha!” Hoseok gasps, feeling a tingling feeling in his stomach when Yoongi gives him a lopsided smirk that’s now burned into his brain forever.

The house seems to remain quite for a few hours after this. Everything is as it should be - the omega’s are with their mates, Jimin’s leaving Namjoon alone, Jungkook is playing video games and Taehyung is napping. This isn’t particularly usual, but the poor beta needs it. He’s exhausted,

“Namjoon!” Is the loud shout that disrupts the peace. It’s a panicked sound, and it makes the pack alpha’s stomach twist. That can mean only one thing, since only one voice could ever elicit this response him. It also makes Yoongi and Jungkook stiffen where they are. Taehyung wakes up, and both omega’s eyes widen. When the pack omega calls for help, everyone feels it. Something’s wrong with Jin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in nearly 2 months, I am so sorry!! I did my exams, and then I started college so I kinda just forgot? But I now have inspiration for at least 2/3/4 more chapters that I want to start over this weekend, so hopefully I'll be a little more active here. Thanks for your patience <3


	10. Infertile (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst thing possible happens to Jin - people find out.

“Jin, please, calm down,” Namjoon coos, gathering the gangly omega up into his arms as best he can when he’s so inconsolable, “It’s okay, my little omega, your alpha is here, don’t worry about anything, just listen to me,” Namjoon urges, rocking Jin back and forth as he sobs and whines continually. The rest of the pack are sat in the living room silently. Everyone is wearing a solemn expression. Yoongi barely had the energy to make sure Hoseok sat next to him rather than Jungkook,

“No, it’s not okay,” Jin cries, shoulders jerking around as if he wants to leave Namjoon’s grip. He doesn’t though, not really. He wants his alpha to kiss him and hold him and make everything go away, but Jin isn’t the naïve little omega he once was. Alphas do not solve everything, not even an alpha of his very own, “Namjoon, it’s not okay, nothing’s okay,” The omega dry heaves, as if he wants to throw up but has nothing left. That’s quite true, in fairness. Jin threw up into the toilet many times before he let Namjoon carry him to his nest. A weak hands gestures to his phone, which was discarded a while ago. Namjoon hadn’t paid it a second glance until now. He picks it up, a sick feeling in his stomach as he reads the headline:

BTS KIM SEOKJIN INEFRTILE? READ MORE ABOUT HIS REVEALING PAST HERE

The title is accompanied with a picture of Jin from recently, a smile on his face, but there are two red ‘X’s painted over his eyes. That was a common way to display that someone is undesirable to other wolves (due to defects and disabilities) years back. It’s cruel and not something that many people recognise, but Namjoon is well read. He knows.

Namjoon doesn’t have any words for this. He lets Jin’s phone fall from his hand, using both to pull to pull him closer. Nobody knew about Jin being infertile, and the omega never wanted anyone to. People often look down on infertile omegas, because of some obsolete thing that states their main purpose is breeding. This particular brief isn’t widely practiced anymore, but the taboo around infertile omegas still lives on, particularly in Korea and other conservative countries.

It takes at least an hour for Jin to stop crying. It takes another 30 minutes to get him to a more coherent state. Namjoon’s never seen his mate like this, and he wishes he had never had to. It stings in his heart and his bonding mark, and with every whimper another stab comes. Everyone waiting in the living room feels it too, only slightly weaker. But still, when their pack omega hurts, everyone does. That’s what keeps them still the whole time, waiting for Namjoon or Jin to come and explain,

“Hi,” Jin says quietly, gripping Namjoon’s hand tightly as he comes into the living room. 5 sets of worried eyes snap to him, but nobody says anything. Namjoon sits down in the armchair and pulls Jin down onto his lap. It’s not sexual or a show of dominance like how Yoongi showed Jungkook earlier, it’s a form of contact. Taehyung appears at Jin’s side with a glass all of a sudden, and Jin sips from it gratefully, his head pounding,

“Thank you for all waiting here. Jin said he’d like to tell you what’s going on, but it’ll be hard for him. He might need some time,” Namjoon says lowly. There’s no danger in his tone, just a warning that nobody should hurry him along. Nobody feels the need to. Jin drinks the whole glass dry before setting it down, deciding to spit out the news while he still feels that he can’t. He’ll be blunt, but it’ll get it over with,

“I’m infertile,” He starts, and Hoseok, Yoongi, Jungkook and Jimin all collectively gasp. Taehyung’s eyes flicker downwards. He knows how embarrassed Jin is of this fact, so him telling them can’t be anything good, “I thought you should know, because someone from my old pack just let the fact to slip, and now it’s going viral,” Jin’s head is practically spinning with nausea, and all that’s grounding him is Namjoon’s hand on his hip,

“Hyung, you know we still love you the shame, right?” Jimin blurts, suddenly feeling so selfish for the whole heat situation. It must have killed him,

“I know,” Jin replies quickly, eyes meeting the young omega’s gently, “But, please, I need to say this before I back out,” Jimin nods apologetically and leans back, “Before I joined BTS, I was part of a pack, the one my family was in. I presented as an omega, and my parents were thrilled. I was the best looking omega there, so I’d be a candidate to mate with the pack alpha. But I never got my first heat, and some time passed before the pack started noticing that there was something wrong with me. I was tested, and found to be infertile. They weren’t kind when the kicked me out,” Jin’s voice trails off timidly, and Namjoon shifts Jin so that he can tuck his face into Namjoon’s face. He presses his nose right up against the alpha’s scent gland, and starts crying softly. Namjoon knows the story, so takes over swiftly,

“Jin suffered at the hands of his pack a lot before ultimately being left for dead. You don’t need the details. Eventually he comes here, and you know the rest. Me and him fall in love and mate, but I already knew he was infertile. I don’t care in the slightest, but it’s a point of weakness for him. He’s embarrassed of it, as I’m sure you understand,” Namjoon says carefully, seeing the other omega’s eyebrows furrow. Imagining the pain of being infertile… both of them desperately want pups one day, but Jin can’t ever have that,

“Who would do this to Jin?” Hoseok asks in bewilderment, barely able to process it. Why would anyone want to cause the sweet man pain like this? It doesn’t matter if he can’t bear pups, nobody could possibly get anything out of knowing that information,

“Someone from my old pack,” Jin sniffs, coming out of Namjoon’s neck a little, “Namjoon thinks they’re mad I made something of myself and want to ruin it. And they did,” He sobs, tucking himself away again. Every heart in the room breaks, but the cogs in Yoongi’s brain are whirring. This really isn’t good. They have a fan meet in a week and a half, and not everyone is so accepting of infertile omega. But this isn’t the time to mention it. Jin needs their love and support, not the cynical mind of one Mr Min Yoongi.


	11. Infertile (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst thing possible happens to Jin - people find out.

Jin’s been wandering around like a zombie since the news article broke. Namjoon’s had to take his phone away, and lock it up along with his laptop. Constantly checking the comments on those kinds of things is only making it worse. He hasn’t smiled in a week, and everyone’s so worried. Not just because the fan meet is in three days, but because it’s heart-breaking to see such a wonderful person feeling so dejected.

Speaking of dejected, that word can be applied to every single person in the house right now. Namjoon’s feeling dejected because his own mate will hardly look at him; Hoseok because every single thing Jin did as pack omega is now his problem; Yoongi because his mate is too stressed out to talk to him; Jimin because neither Namjoon nor Jin will look at him; Taehyung because he feels as unappreciated as ever, and Jungkook because the two alphas in the house won’t stop keeping their omegas away from him. Tensions are high in the Bangtan Household,

“Tae?” Jimin calls shyly from the door of Taehyung’s room. The beta grunts in a non-committal way from his bed, but Jimin decides it’s good enough for him. He crawls up the bed to curl up into his best friend, resting his head on his shoulder and throwing one leg over his waist, “I love you,” He mumbles, and Taehyung mumbles his response as he pets his hair clumsily,

“Are you guys cuddling?” Jungkook asks, body pressed up against the doorframe like a child who’s out of bed without permission. Taehyung and Jimin nod simultaneously, and Jungkook smiles a little as he climbs up to Taehyung’s free side, pulling both the beta and the omega onto his chest and wrapping his arms around them,

“You’re squishing me,” Jimin whines half-heartedly, not really wanting Jungkook or Taehyung to let go of him. He needs this kind of attention all the time, as the other two know. Just like how Jungkook needs to feel loved and babied sometimes, and Taehyung needs to feel appreciated. Cuddling like this satisfies all of those things, regardless of everyone’s elbows being places that aren’t comfortable, and Jungkook ending up slightly breathless from having two fully grown men on his chest,

“I feel dirty,”

“I feel invisible,”

“I feel put out,”

Everyone talks at once, but they all hear each other. They all understand. Nobody feels great right now,

“You’re all a bunch of idiots,” Yoongi sighs from the doorway, where he’d managed to catch that little mess of words, “Jimin, you’re not dirty. Heats are completely normal, but so is Jin regretting allowing Namjoon to help you. They’re still mates, and it hurt both parties when the hormones subsided,” The omega nods quietly, never having thought about it like that, “Kook-ah, you’re not being pushed out of the pack, but me and Namjoon have to be protective of our omegas. It’s instinct, and it’s normal for us to do it when there’s an unmated, inexperienced alpha around. That isn’t an insult, it’s a fact,” Yoongi’s eyes meet Taehyung’s last, “And you are not invisible. We’ve just been a little preoccupied lately. When we’re all feeling better, we’ll go back to doting on you,” He assures the beta, who blushes shyly. Maybe he was being a little overdramatic.

Yoongi’s always seems to have some kind of wisdom up in his head, but it doesn’t often come out. But with Namjoon withdrawn, he’s the alpha who’ll talk some sense into their youngest members. They can comfort each other all they want, but nothing helps more than the comforting words of someone who seems to know exactly what to do.

Not that Yoongi really knows what to do. His own mate is hardly speaking to him, because Jin won’t speak to Namjoon and it’s hurting Hoseok somehow. Yoongi can’t fix it. What can he say to stop an instinctual feeling to sympathise with the pack omega? It’s not his fault. Yoongi’s feeling pretty empty too, because of the link between him and Namjoon. Nothing feels right at the moment, and the minutes only tick away to their next fan meet. Somebody needs to do something,

“Please, Namjoon. Not now, I don’t feel great,” Jin sighs, batting Namjoon’s lips away from his neck absent mindedly. The omega has been staring at their bedroom wall for over an hour, so Namjoon thought it might as well be worth a try to distract him. The alpha has tried everything other than sex, but he suddenly wonders why he didn’t think to try that before. Jin doesn’t feel like a real omega, so why not see if it helps?

“I just thought it’d help. Make you forget for a little while. But if you don’t want to, I can wait for as long as you need, your needs always come fir-“ Namjoon starts, being genuinely honest when he suddenly gets a lapful of omega, “Jinnie? You okay?” He asks, but doesn’t pursue it further when he feels Jin’s teeth at his mating mark,

“Make me forget,” Is the only explanation that Namjoon gets when he lays Jin down in the nest, desperate hands grabbing for his belt.

Jin’s never felt passion like this. Every move of Namjoon’s hips, every whisper of breath, every touch of skin is amplified tenfold in the hours they spend together. It’s true that Jin never will experience a real heat, but he’s sure this is damn close. A deep and primal need for his mate to be as close as he can. He feels like a real omega for a few hours.

Namjoon won’t be able to fuck Jin’s insecurities out of him, but if they both enjoy it and it helps Jin forget for a while, who cares? They both come out of it feeling closer than they have since Jimin had his heat, and it does something to heal the hurt in Jin’s heart, and thus the emptiness in his pack. Between the whispered ‘I love you’s’ and begs for more, Jin realises that he can’t hide forever. This leak of information can’t be the end of his world. They’ll win if he lets that happen.


	12. Fan Meet (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS make their first public appearance after the news of Jin's infertility comes out.

“Is everyone awake? Is everyone ready? Has everybody eaten?” Namjoon shouts a little more frantically than normal. Today is the first time that the group will be making a public appearance since the article about Jin’s infertility came out, and everybody’s nervous. Jin most of all. He didn’t speak to any of the make-up artists that morning, and he’s fidgeting too much. He’s acting normally around the group, but there’s always that underlying worry,

“Do you think anyone will say anything?” Jimin asks Namjoon quietly, making sure Jin doesn’t hear. He’s probably already thinking about it enough with having the younger omega let him know that everyone else is thinking it. The pack alpha just sighs, not wanting to say what everyone knows. It’s very unlikely that Jin will get through this fan meet without any comments made, but he’d refused to miss it. He didn’t want to let them win,

“Okay, everyone! Last call, you have 2 minutes!” A staff member calls, and Namjoon makes his way over to Jin, who’s sat with Yoongi. When Yoongi sees Namjoon making his way over, he leaves respectfully. This should be a private moment.

Namjoon sits down in the seat that Yoongi vacated, but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he just takes Jin’s hands in both of his and pulls him closer. Jin’s practically sat on Namjoon’s lap when the alpha is satisfied. He would never usually do this before a close-up, face-to-face event like a fan meet but… this is different. He scents Jin, and he scents him properly. He mouths at his mating scar and laps his tongue over his scent gland, letting Jin’s hands run over his body, no matter how crumpled it makes his shirt. By the time they’re done, Jin’s slightly out of breath and he reeks of alpha. His eyes are slightly glazed over from such an intense moment, and Namjoon knows that he achieved what he wanted to.

Not only has Jin forgotten that he’s nervous, everyone in the fan meet will be reminded that Jin is claimed, and anyone who tries to test him with have a big bad alpha to deal with. Hopefully it’ll help.

It does at the start, but nothing lasts forever,

“Hi, are you enjoying the fan meet?” Jin asks cheerfully, taking the albums the small group of girls have so that he can sign them. So far, all has been good. Namjoon’s come to check up on him a few times, and Yoongi (who’s sat beside him) is being very attentive too. It’s good news for fan service, and Jin’s mental state too. The groups who have come through have been very happy before, and nobody’s even mentioned his infertility,

“Oh, can you not touch mine please?” One of the girls suddenly says, a look of disgust on her face. She steps forward to take the album, putting it on the other side of Jin so he doesn’t touch it, “I really don’t want to catch whatever you have, I actually want to continue being a real omega,” She sneers, sulking to the back of the group with a smirk on her face. The other girls seem to agree, and that’s when Jin smells them - they’re all omegas,

“Or mine!” Another says, “I mean, an infertile omega… it could be infectious right? I feel so bad for Namjoon,” She says, nodding in fake sympathy to the her group, “He must be with you out of pity,” She says, turning back to Jin. The others mumble in agreement,

“That’s what I was just thinking!” Another chips in, a nasally tone to her voice. Jin doesn’t even know what to say. He has no words, “He’d be much better off with a proper omega, someone like me,” She continues, flipping her long hair behind her. The laugh she lets out is high-pitched and humiliating, and Jin thinks he’s going to be sick. Black spots mar his vision as he pushes up from the table, not knowing where he’s going, but just not here.

The fan meet ends early. Namjoon refuses to let it continue under any circumstances, regardless of what the fans think. He leaves it to the staff to dress that up nicely for those waiting, but he couldn’t care less. His mate, his precious mate, has run off and nobody can find him.

Tears stream down Jin’s face. His stomach hurts. His throat hurts. His womb hurts. Everything hurts. Why does he have to hurt? Why couldn’t he be born normal, and be able to bear pups like Hoseok and Jimin?

The thoughts of a pregnant Hoseok stabs through his mind. Yoongi fathering pups, and small versions of the happy couple padding around with bare feet. Jin imagines the feeling of pups kicking in his stomach, and it hurts him to put his hand on his abdomen and know it will always be empty. There will never be little pups that yip and pull at the bed covers that are half Jin and half Namjoon. He will never truly have a family. He can have surrogates, he can adopt, but it won’t ever be his. He won’t ever be complete.

Namjoon can’t find Jin. He’s checked every twist and turn of this horrible place, and there’s no sign of him. He can’t smell himself or his mate, which can mean only one thing. Jin’s ran away.

Jin’s ran away, and now he’s a little lost. He’s stumbling around somewhere that he’s not familiar with, and he’s hungry and tired. It started raining at some point, but he can’t ask anyone for directions. What must he look like? A drenched omega with mating mark but no alpha in sight. He looks rejected and forgotten, and that’s how he feels. He wants Namjoon to forget him. He wants Namjoon to mate Jimin and be happy, no matter how much it hurts him.

Jin’s read about it before, the pain that an omega feels when their alpha mates again. They say that no matter where you are in the world, no matter if you love the alpha or not, the pain will always bring you to your knees. Walking becomes difficult, like there’s a hand permanently bending your spine. The moment an alpha's teeth sink into another omega’s neck, it tears the rejected omega apart. In some cases, the pain can kill the omega. That happens when the omega still loves the alpha, and God does Jin love Namjoon. But he wants Namjoon to be happy. He wants him to have pups.


	13. Fan Meet (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fan meet did not go well in any sense of the word.

It's not been that long since the group last saw Jin, but it feels like weeks. It’s been two days. Two days of Namjoon refusing to leave the nest that Jin made and he never deconstructed; two days of Jimin crying that it’s all his fault; two days of Jungkook struggling to keep a hold of himself when the pack alpha is so weak; two days of Yoongi trying to maintain control; two days of Hoseok wanting to be out there every second of the day to try and find the pack omega, and two days of Taehyung being worked to the bone.

He knows it’s selfish, but he can’t help feeling a little mad at Jin and Hoseok. He’s mad at Jin for running off when he has responsibilities, and he’s mad at Hoseok for not stepping up. It’s his place to step into in the absence of the pack omega, but he isn’t. He’s always out, scouring the streets like that’s going to do anything!

Taehyung knows it’s only because he’s tired and scared that he feels like this, but does that make it any less real? Is he truly a selfish and uncaring person, or is he just nearing his limit? Either way, he wants the pack omega home. He wants Jin.

Namjoon’s chest hurts. It hasn’t stopped hurting since he saw Jin get up from the table at the fan meet and leave. He didn’t storm out. His Seokjin doesn’t storm out. His shoulders were hunched in on himself, his hands covered his stomach and his heels never touched the ground. Jin was distraught, running out before he started crying in front of the fans.

If only Namjoon had been a second quicker in reacting, maybe Jin would be home right now, warm and loved, rather than lost in a large city, likely starving, afraid and cold.

When dark had descended on Seoul the day of the fan meet, Jin started to regret his decision to run away. He hadn’t even picked up his phone, and now he’s well and truly lost. He hasn’t eaten, it’s barely stopped raining and twice now he’s had to find an empty spot to sleep in. It was hard. This is hard. Jin just wants to find a big neon sign that shouts ‘THIS WAY HOME’ at him, but he knows that won’t happen. The universe doesn’t beam down onto infertile omegas like him,

“Jin? Seokjin? Are you here?” Hoseok calls, pausing and listening closely for any sign of the older omega. He’s been frantic in his search, needing to find Jin and make him safe. Their home is empty without him, and not just because he cares for them. It’s like there’s a huge Jin-sized hole that’s completely ruined everything, and Hoseok wants it to stop. He wants Jin to appear out of nowhere with an angelic smile and open arms, but that’s not how real life works,

“Hobi?” Jin shouts hoarsely. His throat is dry, but he thinks he just heard the voice of Hoseok, and he wants nothing more than to see that wonderful man running around the corner right now, “Hoseok, I’m over here!” Jin tries again, stumbling up from where he was sat, having finally accepted that he was going to die out here, “Please, I’m right here,” Jin sobs, crying even though he has no tears left to cry,

“Jin,” Hoseok breaths. He can hear the omega - he can smell him! He’s not far if he can just follow the scent and- “Oh my God, Jin! You’re here, I found you,” Hoseok almost collapses from relief when he sees the eldest hyung of the group. He looks terrible - drenched through, shaking, pale and a little bruised - but Hoseok has never been happier to see him,

“Hoseok, please,” Jin begs, unable to say anything more than that. One hand clutches the wall that he’s stood up on, but he reaches the other out to his friend. He thinks he’s going to pass out.

He does.

Namjoon smells it first. Just for a moment, he catches a whiff of lavender, and his heart stops. He thinks that it’s just the smell of Jin’s nest, but then it gets stronger. _That’s his mate_ , and Namjoon leaps out of the nest in one, legs shaking as he wrenches the front door open, only to have his heart broken again,

“Jin,” Namjoon whines pitifully, seeing his beautiful mate passed out in Hoseok’s arms. The conscious of the two omegas is clearly struggling, so Namjoon lurches forward to scoop Jin up. His wet clothes immediately seep through Namjoon’s shirt, but does that really matter? He’s home, and he’s safe. Namjoon can take care of him, “Thank you,” He tells Hoseok sincerely, “I’m sorry I didn’t support you, I was a poor alpha, but now-“ Hoseok stops Namjoon with a shake of his head and a smile,

“He’s your mate Namjoon. Your other half. I understand. Go and care for him,” Hoseok assures the alpha, who’s eyes are trained on Jin’s face. His breathing is shallow, and he’s shivering even while unconscious, but that can all be fixed with a warm bath and some good food. It’s what’s going on in Jin’s mind that can’t be washed away so easily.

Yoongi is laid haphazardly on the couch when Hoseok finds him. The two haven’t been talking much lately, being the second in command for both the pack alpha and pack omega, but maybe that can pass now. The very presence of Jin being home and Namjoon being up and about has allowed a veil of calmness to settle over the house, and Hoseok decides that him and Yoongi are long overdue some time together,

“Pretty alpha,” Hoseok teases, crawling onto Yoongi with a sleepy smile, “Love you,” He mutters, and Yoongi smiles lazily in response. He tangles his fingers into the omega’s damp hair and frowns, but doesn’t say anything. After Jin has been taken care of, Yoongi will do the same for Hoseok. He must be tired and hungry, having hardly rested in his search for Jin,

“Love you too, Hobi. You’re a better alpha than me, did you know that?” Yoongi grunts, and he sees Hoseok’s nose scrunch up. A deep chuckle leaves Yoongi’s chest, “No, really. You’ve probably been the best alpha in the house these last two days. You went out and found Jin, when that really should have been me or Namjoon,” Hoseok shrugs non-committedly and nuzzles into his alpha’s neck, sighing happily.

He likes his scent. Coffee and cinnamon. It works well with lemon and freshly cut grass. They’re two halves of a whole - Yoongi’s scent is dark and cozy like autumn and winter, where Hoseok’s is light and warm, like spring and summer. If there’s ever been a better pairing than these two, they highly doubt it.


	14. Our Lovely Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung's really not feeling great at the moment, and he decides that he doesn't want to stay quiet about it anymore.

Things seem to be looking up now that Jin’s home. He seems a little distant at times, like he’s thinking too hard, but nobody expected Jin to be automatically okay. He comes out of the nest regularly, though. He cooks when he’s hungry, gives attention to those who want it and he does the normal things he used to do before everyone found out. Everyone’s just a little on edge about him, as would be expected, but it’s getting better. Or at least, it’s not getting any worse.

Of course, BTS is not an ordinary pack with ordinary problems. When they overcome one obstacle, they seem to run head-first into the next. In this case, they have one very stressed, very neglected, beta. Taehyung has had enough.

He hears Hoseok complaining vaguely of a sore stomach that morning, but he decides not to offer him medicine. He hears Jin mention that they’re out of eggs, but he doesn’t offer to go to the shop. He hears Jungkook mention worries about his first rut, but he doesn’t try to comfort him. Taehyung has decided that the only way to make them understand how much they need him is to stop doing what they need.

It doesn’t take very long for Namjoon to pick up on this. What kind of pack alpha would he be if he couldn’t see when one of his pack was hurting?

“Taehyung, come and sit down for a moment,” Namjoon calls quite late into the evening. It’s cold outside, but the radiators have only just been switched on by Jin. Taehyung didn’t bother turning up the thermostat like he usually would,

“No thanks, hyung. I think I’m going to go and watch a movie in bed,” Taehyung calls back dismissively. He doesn’t want to hear about the alpha’s problems, because that isn’t his job today. Taehyung is a little fed up of always listening to others and caring for everyone in the whole world when they don’t care about him. Not even his own pack,

“Taehyung,” Namjoon calls again, his voice lower, but not yet dangerous, “Come and sit down. I think we need to talk,” The beta knows that wasn’t a request. Namjoon doesn’t ever use his alpha voice, but the fact that he didn’t even have to do so in order to make the beta do what he says speaks volumes about what it would be like.

Namjoon might be able to make Taehyung sit down, but he sure as hell can’t make him do it graciously. Taehyung all but throws himself onto the couch where Namjoon dictated, huffing like a child and refusing to look at the leader. For a few minutes, silence ensues, and Taehyung starts to get more and more aggravated. Did Namjoon just make him sit down to stare at him? Taehyung scoffs quietly. He has a perfectly pretty mate to stare at, and this is not Taehyung’s job even when he isn’t ignoring his duties completely,

“Do you really think we don’t appreciate you?” Namjoon’s tone is lighter again - well, not lighter. It’s laced with sadness and (dare Taehyung think it) disappointment. But Namjoon’s tone is not the focal point of that comment. Taehyung’s wide brown eyes almost fill with tears at the very notion of someone realising how he feels, and he turns to Namjoon with a sad pout as his bottom lip trembles, and he nods.

Namjoon’s heart almost shatters. He’s been so busy with his own mate that he didn’t stop to think about how the poor boy must be feeling. Especially as someone who relies so heavily on Jin - not just as a motherly figure, but as a true friend - Taehyung must have been struggling greatly. He probably stepped up and did a lot of things that weren’t his to do, simply because he felt he had to for his friend. That’s so heartbreakingly like Taehyung that Namjoon struggles about what to say next,

“Tae, we all love you so much,” Namjoon starts, turning his entire body to the trembling beta. He looks so lost and innocent that Namjoon feels even worse for neglecting to see it for so long, “You’re the best beta this pack could ask for, or any pack! I know you were hoping for Jungkook to present as a beta, because with 7 of us we really should have two, but he didn’t,” Namjoon sighs and shifts again, lowering the volume of his voice, “He presented as an alpha, and now we need our beautiful beta more than ever,”

At those words, Taehyung starts to lose his composure. A few tears slip out of his eyes and he tries to wipe them away before Namjoon sees. But the alpha sees, and he’s glad he didn’t miss it this time. Taehyung can’t continue being the sole supporter of this pack, caring for Jimin and Jungkook and Hoseok and Jin and sometimes even the two alphas! It’s not fair. Taehyung’s got a soft and kind heart, that needs to be treated with just as much care as it gives,

“I can’t,” Taehyung whines, shaking his head as he fails to hold in more tears. He’s frustrated and upset, and it seems to be coming from nowhere, but Namjoon knows that it’s not. It’s pent up from the last week or so in particular, but also a few years of having too much on his shoulders,

“I know, Tae,” Namjoon coos, bringing a hand up to run through the beta’s hair comfortingly, “Now, why don’t you go up to your room? You said you wanted to watch a film, so go do that. Relax. Let us take care of things,” He tells the younger, and Taehyung nods miserably. As much as he likes having the pressure taken off of him for a little while, he still can’t help but feel a little needy. He wants to be held and cherished, not patted on the head and sent away again.

He feels very silly, and a little selfish, when he goes into his room,

“Tae Tae!” Jimin says, a striking note of concern in his voice. He sees the red eyes of his best friend and immediately launches himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck like he’ll never let go. This is what Taehyung needed. A small smile graces his lips as he closes his eyes to the sensation, hugging the little omega back with just as much force,

“Hurry up! I’ll play the film without you if you don’t come and lay down,” The teasing voice of Jungkook cuts through the room, and Taehyung looks up from Jimin with even more tears in his eyes. But for now, they’re tears of happiness.

His pack have made the most beautiful nest in his room, dragging in Jungkook’s bed and Jimin’s bed (or at least, that’s what he assumes) to make one big mattress platform to fit 7 men into. There are a whole host of colourful pillows, blankets and cuddly toys packed in neatly, and Taehyung instantly recognises it to be Jin’s work. He always makes the neatest nests. The main light of Taehyung’s bedroom is switched off, and in its place are a few dim lamps that make the room seem softer, if that’s even possible.

The best part about the whole scene, however, is the fact that the whole pack is laying in various places of the nest. Jungkook is in the centre with two empty spots either side of him (undoubtedly for Jimin and Taehyung), Hoseok is cuddled into Yoongi’s chest, and Jin is knelt up a little, smiling over at the beta as he waits for his mate to join them.

Namjoon appears a few moments later with two trays of snacks and urges for Jimin and Taehyung to go and lay down with Jungkook so that they can start the film, and with it, the night that Taehyung’s been wanting for a very long time.


	15. Pretty Omega (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack goes out for a while, and they leave Jimin unattended. Jimin, a sweet and unmated omega.

After the incident at the fan meet, BTS were granted the break they always knew they’d need after something so significant. It gave them permission to step away from the spotlight for a few weeks to work on themselves as a pack and relax into this new reality that they just had to be a little more careful around Jin. The omegas in particular realised that they sometimes made comments that may seem a little insensitive to someone completely infertile, so it was that kind of thing that they had to work on. They also have time to dote on their beta, which Taehyung greatly appreciates.

Surprisingly enough, it’s Yoongi who comes down with cabin fever first. Maybe it’s the slightly subdued atmosphere, or the fact that it feels too cramped with three alphas in one house all of a sudden, but it’s been driving him crazy for a few days now. He tells everyone when they come down for what has become a customary pack breakfast exactly how he feels,

“I’m sick to death of being in this damn house,” He complains. His mate smiles and presses a kiss to the top of his head as he passes to get some more orange juice, happy that he’s finally said something. Yoongi was never going to get over his cabin fever by sleeping aggressively anyway, “I think we should go somewhere today, even if it’s just down to the local park or something. There’s no way I’m the only one who feels like this,”

The rest of the pack nods sympathetically. They’d all been feeling the same thing - even Jin - but were too worried about upsetting everyone if they mentioned it. Yoongi was just the first to break, and everyone appreciates it, which is how they all end up at the walking fields a few blocks away, simply enjoying being outside and spending a day not jammed up against one another.

Hoseok and Yoongi are walking around with each other, Yoongi’s arm around Hoseok’s waist as they talk and relax into one another. Before they got so busy with their careers, they loved to take long winding walks through Seoul while they talked about nothing, and it’s a shame they had to stop. Now one of them is either too tired or getting up early the next morning, so they stopped. Hoseok and Yoongi quietly promise to make more of an effort to do this once a week at the very least.

Namjoon and Jin have wandered off to find some fast food from somewhere. Their strict diets don’t allow for such indulgences very often, but they’re on a break. A burger or two won’t ruin their lives. They don’t talk much, because they don’t need to. They’re content to walk hand in hand, only murmuring a few words but otherwise simply basking in the presence of their mate. It’s beautiful, serene, and everything that Jin’s wanted since that awful article dropped.

Taehyung and Jungkook are chasing pigeons. The fact that they are has nothing to do with their wolf DNA, the fact that Jungkook’s an alpha or Taehyung’s excited nature. It can all be chalked up to the way the two youngest love to be childish and carefree, doing whatever they want without worrying about their image. They’re children at heart, and those children want to chase pigeons.

Jimin’s sat alone on a park bench, just watching the day pass. The cold isn’t quite biting, but it’s nipping at his nose and he loves it. The turn of the seasons is picturesque, and Jimin is content to sit back and watch his pack enjoy it. Why wouldn’t he? He loves every single one of them.

It’s when Jimin’s distracted by Jungkook’s antics that a group of alphas pass. They smell Jimin before he smells them, and he smells amazing. Sweet and almost chocolatey, the young omega is by far the most enticing morsel for miles. And he’s unmated, as one of the biggest of the group notes.

It’s the sound of arguing that makes Jungkook’s ears aware of what’s going on. He lets the pigeon in his hands fly away and turns with a frown to the direction of the noise. There’s a group of who seem to be alphas crowding around the bench that Jimin was sat on earlier. Jungkook can’t hear exact words, but they don’t seem happy. Also, even from a hundred metres away, Jungkook can smell the start of a rut. The moment that registers, the smell of a very frightened Jimin reaches him, and he takes off into a run without thinking.

Yoongi smells it the moment after. He smells the rut, mixed with the sharp scent that Jimin gives off when he’s frightened. When he hurries off in the same direction as Jungkook, Hoseok is right behind him. If there’s something bad enough to get his mate worked up in an instant, he knows he needs to help.

Jimin is sat on that same bench, held in place by the gang of alphas around him. Jimin’s long since stopped listening to what they’re fighting over, but he knows it’s about him. He’s an unmated omega just sat out in the open, and it’s clear that these alphas are the traditional type. He’s labelled as fair game in their minds, and it’s only the power struggle that’s stopped anyone from touching him so far,

“I’m the oldest!” One roars, loudest of all of them. Jimin flinches back, knowing he’ll likely win this squabble. He exudes the aura of a very bad, very powerful alpha. It’s scaring him, “I spotted him first, so he’s mine!” His voice is a growl now, and a few of the smaller men move back a little, conceding with a sour face,

“I think you’ll find he’s mine,” Jungkook snarls from behind the group, looking very big and intimidating as he stares straight at the oldest alpha. There’s probably 5 or 6 years between them, but there’s not much of a size difference. Even before presenting, Jungkook was quite muscly. As an alpha, he’s grown an inch or two and gotten broader. Jimin hadn’t noticed it before now, when Jungkook shoves a few alphas out of the way to get to the biggest,

“And are you going to fight me for him, baby alpha?” The man goads, and Jimin sees Jungkook’s lips twitch, as if to pull back into a true snarl. The omega knows that Jungkook hates being spoken to like that, as if he’s incompetent or worthless. Being an alpha didn’t help ease this personality trait one bit,

“If I have to,” Jungkook responds, missing just a beat. It’s at that moment that Yoongi slinks up behind Jungkook, eyes also trained on the bigger alpha. He very nearly laughs at the sight of Yoongi, but he doesn’t know that it only riles the two alphas up more. Yoongi knows he doesn’t look much like an alpha until he acts on it. He’s quite slender and he’s pale, so to the naked eye he might look like an omega. But if they were to take a closer look, they’d see the red tint in his eyes, the tensed muscles flexing under his skin and the way that he holds himself. Some would say that Yoongi radiates more of an alpha energy that Namjoon at times,

“You won’t be fighting anyone,” The low voice of their pack alpha rumbles from behind the group. Everyone turns to see the new addition to the spectacle, and immediately half of the alpha group know that there’s no use trying to tell this new alpha any different. Namjoon has one arm wrapped loosely around Jin’s waist, which looks sweet and domestic but really it’s just a show. Jin prefers hand holding, but doesn’t get involved in subtle alpha pissing matches like this.

It’s better to hold on to an omega’s waist because it’s more possessive. It simply screams ‘I belong here, and you don’t’. The only problem is that this alpha (who’s now fighting for Jimin only out of principle) doesn’t care. He grabs Jimin by the throat and pulls him bodily up against his chest, teeth bared threateningly,

“Then I guess I’ll just bite him and leave. See how long your precious omega can take the pain of an unfinished mating ritual,” And that is one of many mistakes the alpha makes that day. He underestimated Jungkook. He just touched his Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that you're welcome to leave suggestions, guys! I have enough creativity for maybe 3 more chapters, but after that I'll be burned out again~ If you want to see something in here, please let me know <3


	16. Pretty Omega (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook decided to start a street brawl with an alpha who touched Jimin.

“You’re such an idiot, Jeon Jungkook!” Jin growls at the alpha at he stumbles through the door with Jimin in his arms. An alpha should really be the one carrying Jimin, but they’re all a little preoccupied with their own injuries.

After that man had threatened to half-mate Jimin, Jungkook had lost his temper completely. He didn’t start a fight, he started a street brawl. And of course, he’s part of Bangtan, which has the motto “If you mess with one, you’re messing with seven”, so the other alphas had to jump in too. It’s resulted in seven arrests, two unconscious pack members and one very angry manager. Sejin had gone nuts when the police station called him to say they had four of his artists in custody, potentially to be charged with assault.

Namjoon, Yoongi and Jungkook took the worst of the fight and therefore the worst of the injuries, but when someone grabbed Yoongi by the throat, Hoseok took it upon himself to get involved. Nobody has ever seen anything like it, but unfortunately the omega is now unconscious, along with Jimin.

Ultimately, BTS did technically win. The charges against them were dropped instantly upon hearing the full story (and who they were), and the three alphas who fought them did not get to claim Jimin, but can it really be called a win when so much damage happened? Two unconscious omegas cannot be taken lightly. On top of that, they have four black eyes, two damaged legs, eight split knuckles and three split lips between the four who took blows. To say that Jin is furious is an understatement,

“Me? I’m not the one who threatened to half-mate an omega! I protected our pack,” Jungkook splutters back. He knows he reacted rashly, but what was he meant to do? Let Jimin be ruined like that? No!

“Jin, why don’t you go and get the first aid kit? We need you. I will speak to Jungkook,” Namjoon whispers in his mate’s ears, making sure his lips graze over his scent gland just the way he likes it. Jin hums suspiciously before setting Jimin down on the couch gently and going off to find what he needs. He hopes Namjoon slaps the maknae.

Hoseok and Jimin are left to rest in the living room while Taehyung, Yoongi and Jin stay in a different room for the time being. Honestly, the whole (conscious) pack expect Namjoon to lose his temper with Jungkook, which is why they shut the door and leave them in privacy. Jungkook expects Namjoon to lose his temper as well, which is why it’s a shock when Namjoon’s smiles slightly, looking at Jungkook with unmistakable pride in his eyes,

“I know that you know you were in the wrong, so I’m not going to lecture you. It won’t help, and it would be hypocritical too, since I was the first one to help you out,” Namjoon starts, “Even though I wish it hadn’t come to violence, it is the only way sometimes. You did good. You proved yourself as an alpha, and I know it’ll be easier to fit into the pack now,” He assures the maknae, who’s trying to stifle a smile,

“Thanks. It wasn’t about power, though. It was about that for him, but not for me. I just wanted to make sure Jimin was safe,” Jungkook replies, and Namjoon’s smile widens (as much as it can for someone with a split lip). The knowledge that Jungkook didn’t fight for power is incredibly important, because it means he’s learning how to be an alpha. Some alphas may fight for power, but they shouldn’t. If they fight, they should fight to protect their pack from harm, which is exactly what Jungkook did.

Jin’s muttering quietly to himself as he wipes away the dried blood on Yoongi’s knuckles. He hates seeing his pack in pain, and that fear is all coming out in pure frustration and anger. Yoongi tries not to wince at the rough treatment he’s getting, but it becomes too much when Jin tries to touch his black eye,

“Don’t touch that,” The alpha sighs, batting his hands away, “You’re hurting me. Just go and lay down somewhere, would you? Check on Hoseok and Jimin, Taehyung can take a look at me,” For a moment, Jin looks like he’s going to punch Yoongi for that, but then his face softens and he nods understandingly. He smiles at Taehyung encouragingly and hands him the first aid kit,

“Sorry, Yoongi. I’ll take them to bed to rest. Hoseok will need seeing to in the morning, but Jimin’s only passed out from shock, I’d imagine. They’ll be fine,” Jin says, more to himself than anyone else as he heads out to see the two omegas.

Maybe they are a mis-matched kind of pack, but they’re close. They love each other, and they’ll protect each other no matter what. The only thing Jin really has to worry about is Jungkook accidentally imprinting on Jimin. Now _that_ would be a real disaster.


	17. (Don't) Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is very touchy with Jimin, who doesn't take it well at first.

When Jimin wakes up one morning, he feels hot. Not the kind of hot he feels before his heat, or the kind of hot he feels when he feels good about himself, or even the kind of hot he feels when it’s the middle of summer and he slept in his nest under all the blankets. It’s the kind of hot that’s already irritating him, like an itch right under his skin. Jimin doesn’t really know how to describe it, or even if he could describe it to someone who had never felt it, but that’s the best he’s got.

It bothers and grates at him as he goes downstairs for breakfast. Like a fly that’s buzzing by his ear, he’s a little distracted the whole time. He doesn’t greet the rest of the pack as they come in, and they decide that it’s best to leave him alone, in that case. Angry omegas are a force to be reckoned with.

Jungkook doesn’t quite seem to appreciate that yet,

“Good morning, everyone!” He chirps, coming in and taking no notice of the subdued atmosphere. He ghosts his fingers over Jimin’s set jaw with a smile, “Morning, hyung,” He says, and Jimin’s face pulls into a frown. He’d been beginning to suspect that he was just feeling needy, but the feeling of the alpha’s skin on his doesn’t help the itch. It makes it worse, and he bats Jungkook away with a huff. The oblivious alpha takes it as affectionate, and smiles. He’s feeling good today.

In fact, Jungkook feels so good that he wants to be as close to Jimin as possible. He squeezes up beside him when the omega turns on his favourite show, he pulls him into his lap and places affectionate (strictly platonic, if anyone asks) kisses on his shoulder whenever he feels like it. When Jimin gets up to go to the kitchen, Jungkook follows after him. There’s something about feeling Jimin’s skin on his that’s amazing. It’s like cold water on a burn. Blissful,

“Jiminie, do you want me to cook something for us?” Jungkook suggests when he sees Jimin rooting around in the cupboards for a snack, asking the rest of the pack if they’ve bene shopping lately. The omega doesn’t seem to hear him, so Jungkook tugs him away from the cupboard and into his chest with a smile on his face, ready to see Jimin’s eyes disappear as he laughs. Only, instead of that, Jungkook gets a sharp slap across the face.

The sound of Jimin’s hand colliding with Jungkook’s cheek rings through the house, and the only sound in the silence afterwards is a weak gasp from Taehyung. Jimin’s eyes burn angrily as he stares Jungkook down. He doesn’t quite know why he slapped him, but he’s been touchy all day and it’s made Jimin uneasy. He just lost his temper, like Jungkook’s losing his,

“How dare you slap me. You’re an omega. You should have respect for alphas,” Jungkook growls, his voice low and dangerous. The sound of Jungkook’s voice makes everyone spring into action. Jimin suddenly feels Hoseok’s and Jin’s arms at his elbows, guiding him out of the room firmly. He hears Namjoon addressing Jungkook with an equally threatening growl in his voice, but then the door to Jin’s room is closed, and the omegas are all alone together,

“Jimin, you should be careful with Jungkook,” Jin says gently, regarding the youngest omega with kind eyes. Jimin knows Jin is just trying to be nice and give him some advice. Jimin knows he shouldn’t feel angry. Jimin knows he shouldn’t raise his voice at the omega who practically raised him, but he doesn’t care right now. That heat underneath his skin is simmering again, worse than before,

“Oh, so you agree?” Jimin demands, “You agree with Jungkook, that I should bow down and kiss his feet because he’s an alpha? You know, I’d expect this from them, but not from you! I won’t submit to an alpha just because that’s what he is! I’m not weak, I’m not spineless and I’m not a breeding machine! None of us are, but you let your alphas treat you like it!” Jimin shouts, and Jin’s hand darts out to rest on Hoseok’s thigh. The second oldest omega just tensed up when Jimin spoke like that about him and his alpha, but Jimin must be allowed to get this out of his system, “If anything, Jungkook should be careful with me! If he pulls me around like that one more time, I’ll do more than slap him,” Jimin decides that he’s finished now. He has nothing more to say, and he slumps into the chair in front of Namjoon’s desk. He doesn’t go near Jin’s nest.

Jin smiles softly, seeing that Jimin has finally got it all out. He remembers when Hoseok had the same thing happen to him, just after him and Yoongi got together. Nearly this exact same scene played out,

“Thank you, Jimin. It’s important that you were honest, but now I need you to listen without interrupting me. Is that alright?” Jin asks, and Jimin nods. This room smells more like an omega than an alpha, and it’s comforting, “I know that omega aren’t below everyone. That isn’t what a pack is about. We wolves do often see it as a hierarchy - with title like Pack Alpha and Pack Omega, how could we not? But that’s wrong. Packs are not a constant power struggle,”

Jimin nearly jumps out of his seat to disagree, but one look from Hoseok makes him sit back down. Hoseok recognises this now, he knows what Jin is going to say. He remembers his own experience of this talk very well,

“Packs are about co-dependency,” Jin continues when Jimin’s calm again, “What would the alphas do without us? They’d kill each other. What would we do without the alphas? We’d die out. What would any of us do without the betas? There wouldn’t be a pack at all,” Jimin sits back a little, starting to understand what Jin means, “Jungkook was wrong to treat you like that. You are not below him, despite how your biology might make you feel, because we are all equal. However, you were wrong to hit him. He is a vulnerable alpha who is prone to snapping, and you provoked him. He’s touchy because he’s coming up to his first rut. You’re unmated and close to him anyway, so he’s projecting his pre-rut onto you. It’s not because you’re weak or worthless,”

Jimin’s face flushes red as Jin’s speech comes to an end. He feels pretty sheepish right about now, like he flipped out for no reason. The heat under his skin is starting to subside now, but it’s being replaced by something else. He really wants to go and see Jungkook,

“Go and see how he’s doing. I’m sure there’s one very sorry alpha in his room,” Jin urges, noticing the expression on Jimin’s face. Jimin nods thankfully, intending to thank the omega properly later on, but needing to see Jungkook for now. He lets himself into his room without knocking, and is happy to see him alone. They should probably talk.

But then, 3 things happen at once. First, the heavy smell of a rut hits Jimin and he falls to his knees from the strength of it. Second, Jungkook sits up from where he was laid on his bed, his eyes dark and hungry. Third, Namjoon shouts for Jimin to get the hell out of Jungkook’s room as he flies up the stairs, three at a time.

But before Namjoon can get to Jimin, Jungkook’s slammed the bedroom door shut and pressed Jimin against it. He noses up the omegas neck, groaning as he tries not to press his lips against every inch of his skin. Jungkook’s desperate, hands holding Jimin’s hips tight enough to bruise,

“If you don’t want this, leave now,” Jungkook all but pleads, forcing himself back from Jimin with great difficulty. His voice is strained from being so close to Jimin and not being able to take what he wants, “Because, God, you smell so good. I’ve always wanted this, but now my rut’s here, I can’t hold back. Please, leave if you don’t want me like this, just please do it now,” Jungkook continues, his voice becoming tighter and more throaty as the seconds pass. Namjoon is hammering on the door, demanding that Jungkook lets Jimin leave right now. The first rut is the worst, the most desperate, and if Jimin doesn’t want it, then Jungkook might take it badly.

It’s a good thing that Jimin does want it. He locks the door with one hand, the other gripping Jungkook’s neck to tug his lips down to meet his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want the smut chapter that follows this ;)


End file.
